


Fragile

by accioginger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Kidnapping, Plot Twists, Pregnancy, Rebellion, Romance, Sad, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioginger/pseuds/accioginger
Summary: They lived through the Second Wizarding War. They built a life together - a marriage, a home, a family. Now, everything that Isabelle and Draco have worked so hard to keep safe is threatened once again - this time by people who would see them killed if it meant the Dark Lord could return. In the sequel to Our Little Secret, Fragile tells the story of how Draco, Isabelle, and little Cassie fight to stay alive and to keep their family intact while unknown threats loom on the horizon.





	1. Chapter 1

The air was thick with smoke as I walked through the debris-filled courtyard. Everything was blurred and hazy, and it was deathly still. Not a sound could be heard, save for the crackling of small fires that still burned here and there. I walked around the destruction carefully, and as I moved forward through the wrecked courtyard, the piles of debris began to come into focus and I could see that they were not in fact piles of rubble but bodies. The bodies of my friends. My family. Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, my Mom and Dad, Dumbledore, Neville and Hannah, Rosie and Seamus, and Elinor. 

My heartbeat quickened and I could feel tears wetting my face, but my feet carried me forward. I stopped at the entrance to the courtyard, a cloud of dust obscuring the bridge that stood before me. Out of the haze, two figures emerged. Horror gripped my heart when I saw who it was. Voldemort was walking towards me, his hand wrapped tightly around Draco's neck, nearly lifting him off the ground. I tried to plead for his release, but no sound left my mouth. A cruel smile spread across Voldemort's face as he raised his wand, pressing it into Draco's throat. "Avada Kedevra!" As Draco's lifeless body fell to the ground, a piercing scream ripped itself from my throat. "NO!!!"

"Isabelle!"

I sat upright in bed, covered in sweat and breathing hard. I looked around frantically, my heartbeat slowing down as I took in my surroundings. I was in my bedroom in the flat that Draco and I shared, the same one we had lived in since the Final Battle. I felt gentle hands on my back and I started, turning to see Draco's worried, sleepy face examining me carefully. "Isabelle, it's okay. You're just having a bad dream." Draco said, trying to bring me back to reality. I began to breathe deeper and more evenly, the early morning light showing me that I was indeed in my own bed with my very much alive husband. Draco pulled us back down against the mattress, tucking me into his chest, my back to him. "You're safe, Isabelle. I'm right here." He murmured. 

Draco never asked me about my nightmares, and I never asked him about his - there was no need to since we usually had the same one. It was always the Final Battle, but with a drastically different outcome. I felt Draco's hands drift lower, resting protectively over my slightly-rounded stomach and I smiled softly as sleep began to claim me once more. "I've got you. Both of you" was the last thing I heard before I fell into a peaceful slumber.

\----

"Mummy!" Cassie cried happily from her high chair, her face covered in gooey banana pieces. I rolled my eyes, laughing as I cleaned the mess from her cheeks, kissing them once they were banana-free. "You're a smiley girl this morning, aren't you?" I chuckled, smoothing her dark curls away from her face. She was growing up far too fast for my liking, already walking everywhere and eager to learn how to ride a toy broomstick like her cousins. "How's my messy girl doing?" I heard Draco say as he walked into the room, pulling on a jumper and swooping down to plant kisses all over Cassie's face, making her squeal with delight. "Are you two ready?" Draco said, looking at me expectantly. I raised my eyebrows as I finished washing the last breakfast plate. 

Draco had informed me this morning that he was taking Cassie and me out today because he had a big surprise for us, and even though I was still a little shaken from my nightmare on top of feeling very nauseous, I just couldn't turn him down when I saw the excited glint in his eye. "Yeah, if you get her in her jumper and shoes, we can leave soon," I said, putting the dishes away and slipping on my trainers and a light jacket. Draco grinned and miraculously had Cassie ready to go in less than a minute, much to my surprise. He took my hand, holding Cassie securely on his hip. "Ready, love? Hang on tight." He said, quickly apparating us out of the flat.

We landed on an empty sidewalk, in front of a small, single family home. It was all brick, with a beautiful front step and plenty of windows, with vines trailing up the sides of the house. "Where are we, Draco?" I asked, looking around the street curiously. "Kingston-upon-Thames. It's a village outside of London. What do you think?" He said, leading me up the walk and still holding Cassie securely. "It's lovely. Quiet, small, it feels like home if I'm being honest." I said as we climbed the steps to the front door. We stood in front of the wooden door, and realization began to slowly wash over me. 

"Draco...is this...our house?" I said, looking at him in disbelief. Draco smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "I knew you would love it, so I already bought it. A place for our family to get even bigger." My eyes widened and I touched the door handle, discovering that it swung open easily at my touch. I walked inside, covering my mouth when I saw the warm, open foyer, leading into a beautiful and spacious kitchen and living room. "Draco...it's perfect," I said, turning to beam at my husband, who looked quite proud of himself. He set Cassie down, letting her explore her new home while we followed behind, watching her patter around as Draco pointed out different aspects of the new house. We went upstairs, and I smiled when I saw Cassie immediately walk into a room, seemingly claiming it for her own. Draco and I walked into the room next to it, which was slightly smaller but still a good size. "This would be a perfect nursery." I mused, looking around the room. Draco wrapped his arms around me from behind, his hands resting protectively and almost possessively over my stomach. "In a few months, we'll bring our new baby here, to our home," Draco said, rubbing my small bump lightly and pressing a kiss to my neck. I smiled, leaning back against him and staring out the window, reflecting on the past few months. 

When we had decided to give Cassie a little brother or sister, we had prepared ourselves for the possibility that it could take as long to conceive again as it did the first time, but we were shocked - we only had to try twice before I became pregnant. After the ordeal we had gone through to create Cassie, this seemed like the greatest blessing we had ever been given. I placed my hands over his and turned my head to kiss Draco softly. "You picked a wonderful home, Draco," I said, smiling against his lips. At that moment, I chose not to think about our horrific past or the nightmares that still plagued both of us or the swirling whispered rumors that Voldemort's supporters were plotting an uprising, lurking in the shadows. My mind was filled with thoughts of the future - our new home, our beautiful daughter, and the new life growing inside of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Fragile, the sequel to Our Little Secret! Thank you so much for reading and joining me on the next installment of this journey, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, make sure you bookmark it to get notified when I update! Also, feel free to leave some kudos/feedback - I read and respond to everyone! Love y'all! - H x


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco, please make sure Cassie doesn't get into the boxes by the fireplaces! Those are the pictures for the mantle!" I yelled from the kitchen, chuckling when I heard the pounding of feet and a small child-like squeal. I shook my head, returning my attention to the boxes of dishes currently occupying every empty space on our kitchen counters. It was the move-in day, finally. We wanted to get everything settled in the new house before the baby came, so we put our flat on the market and moved just one month after Draco showed me the house - my four-month mark in my pregnancy.

"Okay! The last of the furniture is set up, all that's left is to put things away." I turned to see Harry and Neville walking into the kitchen, wiping the sweat off of their foreheads. I smiled, hugging him even though he smelled. "Thank you, guys. I really appreciate you two helping out. How's little Lily doing, by the way, Harry?" Harry's face immediately lit up at the mention of his infant daughter, and I had to hold back a laugh. He had fully been expecting another boy but when the doctors announced that it was a girl, he was as giddy as a schoolboy. He was already wrapped around her little finger and she was only a few months old. "She's doing lovely, already as feisty as her mum," Harry said, beaming. I was about to ask how the boys were adjusting to having a sister but I was cut off by a thud and a wail from the living room. 

"Oh Merlin, what now?" I groaned, quickly walking in to see Draco hurriedly picking up a crying Cassie. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he mumbled something that sounded like "bloody escape artist" under his breath. I sighed and walked forward, taking Cassie from his arms and propping her on my hip. "Go help the boys in the kitchen, I'll take care of Fussy Pants here," I said, and Draco shuffled off in defeat. 

"You just can't give your Daddy and I any rest, can you?" I said, wiping away Cassie's tears and kissing her cheeks, trying to calm her. "Come on sweet girl, you're okay," I said, looking at the already-forming bruise on her forehead from her fall. "How about a kiss from Mummy? Would that make it better?" Cassie nodded, sticking out her lip and I smiled before placing a loud, exaggerated kiss on her forehead. "There, all better!" I declared, hugging her close. "I love you, sweet girl," I said, smiling down at her. Cassie gave me a small smile before wrapping her arms around my neck and saying, "I love you, Mummy." I felt my heart swell as I kissed her temples, walking into the kitchen with her in my arms. 

The boys were putting away the last of the plates and glasses, and Draco turned when he heard us enter the room. "Is she okay?" He asked, coming over and tucking a little curl behind Cassie's ear. I rolled my eyes, smiling. "She's fine, just a little bump on her head. You're a tough little lady, aren't you?" I said, smiling down at my now giggling girl. "Just like you," Draco said quietly and I looked up at him, smiling shyly as my cheeks turned pink. "How are you still able to make me blush after all these years?" I said, and Draco laughed, kissing my forehead. "It's a talent." He smirked.

I heard a barking noise at the back garden door and turned towards it curiously. Suddenly, the door burst open, making Draco, Harry, Neville and I all yell in shock and reach for our wands. Cassie squealed with delight, however, when a silver terrier darted into the kitchen, running around excitedly. The dog opened its mouth, and Ron's voice came out. "Draco, Harry, I know you're busy, but Kingsley called a meeting. Urgent." Harry and Draco looked at each other before grabbing their cloaks and wands and heading for the fireplace. "Love you. I'll be back soon, I promise." Draco said, kissing me and giving Cassie a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the fireplace with Harry. 

"I guess it's just us then. How about some lunch?" I said to Neville who nodded and began pulling out plates and glasses. I let out a small sigh, setting Cassie down in her little chair in the kitchen, preparing some lunch for her and I. The rumors of an uprising had spread further and further, and people were actually starting to carry out random attacks around Britain. The Muggles were none the wiser, simply believing they were part of a string of copycat attacks, but the Wizarding community knew that this could be the beginning of another war, just like we had endured eight years ago. 

I placed a hand on my bump, taking a deep breath and smiling when I felt a small kick in my stomach. "We're going to keep the world safe for you, little one. I promise." I said, picking up the plates of food and sitting down with my daughter and best friend, smiling at Cassie's giggling face. "I know that look," Neville said, looking at me as he fed Cassie pieces of PB&J. Nev had been understandably shocked when Draco and I told him that we wanted him to be Cassie's godfather, alongside Rosie as her godmother, but he had taken to the role immediately. At least one weekend a month, he and his wife Hannah would take Cassie for a day or two and take her on marvelous adventures, giving Draco and I some much-needed alone time.

"You're worried about something," Nev said, snapping me out of my reverie. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, concern written on his face. I bit my lip, looking down at my plate for a moment as I tried to find the words. "Do you think the rumors are true, Nev? Do you think he's...back?" I looked up at Neville and nearly choked at the pained look on his face. I knew that he was going through the same mental process as me - flashing back to the fear and pain of our final months at Hogwarts. 

"Nev, we sacrificed and lost so much because of that man, so our kids could have a future undefined by terror and violence. Was it all for nothing?" I said, my voice breaking at the end. Neville reached out and grabbed my hand in his, rubbing it with the back of his thumb. "I don't know, Isa. Rumors are just rumors, but the way things are going, it wouldn't surprise me if they're true. All we can do now is hope that we're all worrying for nothing. Have faith, remember? It got us through the war." Neville said and I squeezed his hand, trying to smile. "That it did, Nev. That it did."

\---

Later that night, long after I had put Cassie down to bed, I was putting sheets on our bed when I heard a chime from the fireplace - the signal that someone was flooing into the house. I froze in fear, but relaxed when I heard familiar, soft footsteps on the stairs. Draco always tried to be quiet when he came home late from work so he wouldn't wake up me or Cassie. 

I watched as Draco walked through our bedroom door, trying to hide how tired he obviously was. "Long day?" I said, a teasing smile on my face but it disappeared when I saw that Draco wasn't just tired - he was stressed and worried. I moved over to him, holding his face in my hands and guiding him to look at me. "Hey, forget about it. You're home now. You can relax, love." I said softly. Draco let out a long sigh, pulling me into him and kissing the top of my head. I didn't have to ask to know that my fears were probably confirmed - Voldemort's supporters were lurking in the shadows and planning something, but only Merlin knows what they were going to do or when they would act. But right now, I chose to push those thoughts from my mind and focus my attention on my obviously worn out husband. 

I carefully unfastened Draco's cloak, removing it from his shoulders and tossing it into the chair beside the door. I then pulled his jumper over his head, followed by his t-shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxers and socks. Draco responded by slipping off the tiny silk robe I always wore before bed, leaving me in tiny sleep shorts and a maternity tank top. He placed his hands gently on my bump, something I knew gave him comfort when he was feeling burnt out from work or just the stresses of everyday life. "The baby is already asleep," I said softly, and Draco chuckled. "This is the only time that'll happen for a while." He said, and I let out a small groan, making him laugh. His breath hitched, however, when I placed my hand over his heart and stood on tiptoe to lay a small kiss right above it. This was something I had been doing since the war ended - it was my reminder to both of us that we had survived, we were alive and we had found each other after it was all over. 

I pulled Draco towards the bed, crawling under the covers with him as he pulled my back to his chest. I snuggled against him as he wrapped an arm around me over my bump, cradling me and the tiny life inside of me protectively. "Sleep, Draco. Tomorrow will be better." I whispered, and I felt him place a small kiss in the crook of my neck before pulling me close and settling down, his breathing gradually becoming slow and deep. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax into my husband's embrace and drift off to sleep, clearing my mind of all the troubled thoughts that had been like a constant plague these past few weeks and letting images of a new baby with platinum blonde hair and gray eyes fill my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, feel free to leave some kudos/feedback - I read and respond to everyone! Love y'all! - H x


	3. Chapter 3

"I just don't know what to do!"

I listened to Hermione attentively, absentmindedly giving Cassie small pieces of a peanut butter sandwich as we sat outside a small cafe. We had joined Hermione and her little Rose for an afternoon in Diagon Alley, doing a little baby shopping and some shopping for ourselves. I smiled when I saw Cassie reach her over to Rose to place a gooey sandwich chunk in her hand. My baby girl was already so caring and giving and she wasn't even three yet. 

"Look, can you explain it again, Hermione?" I asked, and Hermione sighed. "Ron keeps talking about having another baby. And it's not like I don't want more children, I do. I'm just finally getting into a good working mom routine, and I don't know if I'm ready to go through another whole pregnancy, plus the time I have to take off after for maternity leave." I nodded, placing a hand on my rounded stomach unconsciously. After Hogwarts, I had chosen to work with the Ministry of Magic Department of Aide to help refugees of the war find family members and places to live, giving them assistance while they rebuilt their lives in the wake of the Second Wizarding War. However, I had left that position after Cassie was born, staying home with her and raising her, not wanting to miss a moment of her growing up. Now with another baby on the way, going back to work was the furthest thing from my mind. 

"Well, why don't you just tell Ron what you're thinking? He's changed a lot since school, Hermione. He's more mature and understanding than he was when he was 17." I said, sipping my tea. Hermione nodded, letting out a resigned sigh. "You're not helping, you know. You're all round and glowing, it's killing me!" She teased, and I laughed loudly. "You and Draco with that 'glow' mess! I didn't see it until the very end with Cassie, and I don't think I'll be getting it at all with this one. We're still four months away from meeting this little love." I said, glancing down at my bump. Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly and opened her mouth to retort, but no sound came out.

The world exploded around us. Down the street, a shopfront exploded, glass and wood and brick propelled into the stunned and screaming crowd. Two more followed, people being blown off their feet by the force of the blast. Dust quickly filled the street as Hermione and I scrambled to remove our crying daughters from their high chairs. We hid inside an alley and drew out our wands as we tried to calm our children. I heard people screaming as spells shot past our hiding spot, making the girls cry louder. Looking at Hermione, I knew we had to get out of here. Before I could grab her hand to apparate, three figures in masks that I recognized too well came running from the other end of the alley - Death Eaters. "RUN!" Hermione screamed, grabbing my hand as we hurried into the throng of people who were also running for their lives. I held Cassie close to me, determined to get out of the fray as fast as possible, but my belly was making that difficult. I felt a hand on my upper arm and I gasped in fear when I turned to see a Death Eater behind me, his hand tightening into a vice grip. Before he could even speak, I heard Hermione cry "STUPEFY!" and the Death Eater was knocked off his feet. 

We continued to run, firing and dodging spells at every corner, trying desperately to seek safety through the seemingly impenetrable cloud of dust and debris. Another man grabbed my arm and I felt him grab Cassie too, making both of us shout in protest. "It's me! Isabelle, it's me!" The person shouted. I blinked the dust out of my eye and Draco's face came into focus, and I could make out a familiar ginger running behind him. The Aurors were here. "DADDY!" Cassie screamed, tears running down her face. "Run. Get out of here." Draco said, kissing her forehead and mine before running into the fight, his wand at the ready. I turned to grab Hermione's hand, hurrying until we found a clear alley to apparate from. The last thing I heard and saw before we vanished into thin air was a man screaming "MORSMORDRE!" and a terrifying green skull exploding into the sky over Diagon Alley, filling my heart with fear.

\---

Hours later, Hermione and I were sat in the kitchen over steaming mugs of tea, waiting anxiously for our husbands to get home. Hermione had apparated us to her and Ron's home after the incident at Diagon Alley, and we had stayed glued to the wireless ever since we got home, desperate for news. From the reports coming out of the Ministry, 15 people were confirmed dead, and more than 50 were injured. They refused to comment on whether or not it was a Death Eater uprising, and neither of us was surprised. We knew the Ministry would deny everything until it was absolutely necessary to inform the public - they would do anything to avoid mass hysteria. Although it seemed that their silence was just fueling the fire, since people were simply drawing their own conclusions, and it wasn't surprising - what were people supposed to think after a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley that left scores of people injured and dead, and a Dark Mark hovering above the destruction? We had put the girls down to sleep and now we were just sitting in the living room, watching the fireplace for any sign of life. 

Just after the clock struck nine, emerald green flames roared in the grate and Hermione and I grabbed our wands, pointing them at the fire. Ron and Draco emerged moments later, both of them looking tired and nearly battle-worn. Both of them let out a yelp however when they saw that we had our wands drawn, ready to fire a curse or five. "What the hell, Mione?" Ron said defensively. Hermione, to her credit, didn't lower her wand or her fierce glare. "What were we doing when I told you I was pregnant with Rose?" Hermione said, and Ron and Draco's faces softened when they realized what we were doing. During the Second Wizarding War, identity checks had become more and more common as witches and wizards started using Polyjuice Potion to gain access to people who were vital to the war effort. "I burned the breakfast, and instead of lecturing me like I thought you were going to, you told me you were pregnant," Ron said, and Hermione rushed forward to hug him tightly. 

Draco and I looked at each other, and my voice was quiet but strong when I spoke. "At the start of the Final Battle, what did I say to you before we separated?" Draco swallowed, and a flash of fear ran through me. Was this not my husband? "Come back to me. Bother me." He said and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, dropping my wand and putting my face in my hands. I felt Draco's arms wrap around me, his soothing voice whispering in my ear. "Are they really back, Draco?" I said, looking at him, my face streaked with tears. Draco looked at Ron, his expression a little uncertain. "We don't know. The Auror Department is conducting an investigation into the attack today, but..." Ron trailed off, obviously not wanting to upset us more than we already were. "More than likely, the answer is yes." Draco finished for him and I covered my mouth, trying not to cry. We had lived in peace for so long, we thought we were safe. We thought we had won the war.

"Daddy?"

All four of us looked up to see Cassie standing at the foot of the stairs in borrowed pajamas, rubbing at her eyes sleepily. Draco walked over and picked her up, kissing her cheeks as she laid her head on his shoulder, yawning. "You wanna go home, sweetheart?" He said, and she nodded, closing her eyes. I scooted to the edge of the couch and pulled myself up, grunting a little bit from the effort it took. "I guess we'll be off, then. Thank you for everything, Hermione. We'll be back over soon." I said, hugging Ron and Hermione before stepping into the grate with my husband and sleepy daughter, throwing the powder down onto the stone floor and disappearing. 

\---

It was late at night, very late. So late in fact that you could practically call it the morning. I stood in our kitchen in my pjs and a robe, absentmindedly rubbing my belly as I brewed some tea. "You just can't let Mummy sleep, can you?" I sighed, looking down at my belly. The baby was getting more and more active around the clock, and I chuckled when I felt a gentle kick against my side. "Let's hope this isn't indicative of your future sleep habits, yeah?" I said, removing the kettle from the stove and pouring the hot water into a mug. 

As I placed the tea bag in, a pair of arms slipped around my waist, hands splaying across my stomach. I tensed up until they whispered in my ear, soothing and deep, "Hey, it's me. Breathe, baby" and placed a gentle kiss on my neck. I sighed and relaxed against Draco's chest, my head leaning back to rest on his shoulder. "Please tell me you don't have to go into the office today," I said, and I felt Draco shake his head. "Not unless I get called in." He said, and I sighed. I turned to face him, and his expression changed when he saw that my eyes were teary. "We're turning into our parents. We're bringing children into a world at war. How can we do this?" I whispered, my voice breaking. 

Draco cupped my face in his hands, wiping away the tears that had started to slip down my cheeks. "There isn't going to be a war, Isabelle. Please, don't worry yourself. We can contain this, and our babies are going to be safe. I promise you that. We will always keep our children safe." Draco said and I sniffed, leaning up to kiss him. His words were meant to calm me, but it didn't work. Draco felt our baby's kick against his abdomen and he chuckled, pulling away to kneel down and kiss my stomach. "You have my promise now, you will always be taken care of, little one." He whispered against my skin, making me smile softly at him. Draco smiled up at me, caressing my belly to try and calm me and the baby. "How about you go pile in on the couch with your tea and I'll make you some cheese toast, yeah?" He suggested and I nodded, retrieving my steaming mug and giving him a quick kiss before going into the living room and settling down on the couch, reveling the early morning stillness mixed with the sounds of my husband moving around quietly in the kitchen. 

I didn't want to lose these moments. I had worked so hard and sacrificed so much to have the life I had now but even with Draco's reassurances, the idea of another war still made fear grip my heart like a vice. Memories of Hogwarts and Dumbledore's Army flooded my mind as I considered the possibility that we would soon have to fight again. In those terrifying days and weeks, the only things that kept me going were Draco and the knowledge that somewhere out there, my brother was fighting against Voldemort. Now, the defiant fire inside of me was lit by something very different - the two tiny lives that Draco and I had created. I refused to let everything be taken away from me again. I would do anything to protect the little family I had worked so hard to make. 

Anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, feel free to leave some kudos/feedback - I read and respond to everyone! Love y'all! - H x


	4. Chapter 4

"Has Draco come home yet?" I asked no one in particular as I walked into the kitchen, pulling my hair into a ponytail. Hermione shook her head from her spot at the counter, where she was tying ribbons onto the last few goodie bags. I groaned, slipping on my ballet flats that sat beside the garden door, glancing through the window. All of the decorations for Cassie's third birthday party were hung and ready for the guests, but the one person that Cassie wanted here more than anyone was nowhere to be found - her daddy. "He is going to get such an earful from me. It's his daughter's birthday!" I said, opening up the kitchen windows and the back door to let in the summer breeze. "Just try and relax Isabelle, I'm sure, he has a perfectly good reason for being...nearly two hours late." Hermione trailed off uncertainly, picking up Rose from her high chair and balancing her on her hip. 

"I'm ready!" A tiny voice called out, and Hermione and I both looked up to see Cassie bouncing into the kitchen, a smile on her face and proudly wearing her favorite green overall shorts and a white t-shirt. "Hello, birthday girl!" I said, picking her up and showering her face with kisses as she giggled. "Why aren't you wearing the dress Nana got you?" I said, lifting Cassie up onto the kitchen counter as I began to separate her dark curls into two pigtail braids. Cassie stuck her tongue out at the mention of the light blue party dress Narcissa had surprised her with last week, hoping she would wear it to her birthday party. "I don't like dresses!" She declared and I sighed, kissing her forehead as I finished her braids and setting her down on the floor. She scampered off into the garden to join Ron and little Rose and I looked at Hermione, shrugging. "I'm raising a mini-me," I said, laughing. 

"Knock knock!" I heard from the front entryway and I peeked my head around the corner, smiling when I saw Ginny, Harry, and their kids walking through the front door. "Auntie Issy!" James and Albus shouted with glee, running forward to hug my legs. "Hello loves!" I laughed, ruffling their hair as they raced each other into the kitchen, and turned my attention to my brother and sister in law. "And hello, you two!" I said, hugging both of them. "Where should we put this?" Harry said, gesturing to the gift bag he was holding. "You can set in on the kitchen table. And I'll be taking you now - hello, little angel!" I cooed, lifting baby Lily from Ginny's arms, laughing at her sleepy face. "Not long now for you, right?" Ginny said as we walked into the kitchen. "One more month and Merlin is it ever going slow. I'm so done with being pregnant, I'm just ready to be a mum again." I said, cradling Lily against my chest and smiling down at her. "It's so a girl." Ginny said, laughing when Harry and Hermione both yelled "It's a boy!" from where they stood chatting away in the kitchen. 

Not long after that, Molly and Arthur arrived with George and Angelina, and Narcissa came after that as well. Cassie's godparents Neville and Rosie arrived with Hannah and Seamus respectively, and I had to laugh at the gooey eyes that Seamus made at the sight of Rosie and Cassie together - someone clearly had babies on the brain. Cassie was having the time of her life - she was being showered with affection from her aunts and uncles and grandparents, running around with her cousins and friends from playgroup, and was basically the center of attention which was something I wanted her to enjoy since there was a new baby arriving very, very soon. The party had been in full swing for almost an hour though and Draco still wasn't home. I was standing in the kitchen, arranging the candles on Cassie's birthday cake when I heard the tell-tale chime of the Floo. I walked into the kitchen, crossing my arms when I saw Draco stepping out of the fireplace. "Where the hell have you been?" I hissed, all my annoyance from the past few hours finally boiling over. Draco stared at me, a little taken aback by my attitude but I was past the point of caring. It was hot as all bloody hell, there were ten children running around and yelling at the tops of their lungs, and I was uncomfortably pregnant. "I had to beg Ron and Hermione to come over early and help me get the house ready for Cassie's party because you were supposed to be home hours ago but you weren't! Cassie was asking for you all morning and I had to make some bullshit story about how you were on a mission with Harry so you better have a good excuse for being so-" 

Draco cut me off abruptly by kissing me, not stopping until I began to relax under his touch. "I'm sorry, love. I got an owl at work yesterday that Cassie's surprise present was going to be ready late this morning so I had to go get it." I raised my eyebrows and looked down, now noticing the slim package he held in his hands. "What is that, Draco?" I said, and Draco grinned sheepishly. "The toy broomstick I had when I was a kid, just refurbished so it would work as nicely as the brand new ones. Plus it still has all the safety charms my mum put on it, which I know you'll love." I stared at the wrapped present and then up at Draco's hopeful face, tears filling my eyes. "Oh Draco, that's so sweet." I sniffed, leaning up to kiss him gently. "I'm sorry for getting mad, baby. It's just been so stressful this morning, plus the heat and this damn belly, I've just been on edge all day." I said and Draco shushed me, wiping the tears off of my cheeks. "Hey, don't apologize, love. You've been working your arse off to make this party perfect for Cassie and you're growing a human at the same time. You're a superwoman." He said and I laughed, hugging him as best I could with my burgeoning baby bump. "You should go say hi to the birthday girl and tell her it's cake time," I said, kissing him lightly.

Draco tucked the broomstick in the small pile of birthday presents that sat in the kitchen and hurried into the back garden. I smiled when I heard Cassie scream "DADDY!" while I put the last touches on her cake - a purple flower with sparkling gold decorations on it. I flicked my wand and it levitated instantly, floating just in front of me as I walked out the back door. A chorus of "Happy Birthday" began to float through the garden and I smiled when I saw my giggling little girl sitting at the picnic table in her Daddy's lap, happy as could be. I set the cake down in front of her and crouched down, kissing her head, smiling at her angelic face illuminated by the flickering birthday candles. "Make a wish, darling," I whispered, and Cassie thought very deeply for a moment before taking in a big breath and blowing out her candles, earning applause from her family and friends.

\----

The party had long since ended, the last guests trickling out as the sun had set and the children finally gave in to their exhaustion. I was in the kitchen, drying the last few dishes from the party and putting away leftovers when a pair of familiar hands slid across my hips. "She's finally asleep." Draco murmured in my ear, kissing the sensitive patch of skin beneath it softly and making me sigh. "You're incredible - planning a child's birthday party at seven months pregnant? You should get an award." I chuckled, turning to face Draco. "Seeing her happy was enough for me. She's been so scared since Diagon Alley and all the adults being worried hasn't done her much good either. It was nice to see Cassie act like a kid again." I said, and Draco nodded in agreement. "I know. I feel like we haven't had real family time in forever. Or Mummy and Daddy time, for that matter." Draco said in a low voice, and I bit my lip at the lustful glint in his eye. 

Draco started to walk us backward until I felt myself being pressed against the counter. Draco placed his hands on the surface behind me to cage me in, but drew back quickly, yelling, "Oh for fuck's sake!". I looked at his hand and then at the counter, laughing loudly - he had stuck his hand in a forgotten piece of birthday cake. Draco glared at me, but he was holding back a laugh too. "What? is this funny to you?" He said, wiggling his purple icing covered fingers in my face. I raised an eyebrow, grabbing his wrist and trying not to smile. "No, is this?" I said coyly, bringing his hand to my mouth and sucking on his fingers slowly, cleaning away any trace of icing. Draco's pupils were blown wide as I slid my tongue over and around his digits one by one, his breathing becoming labored. "I think we need to take this little party upstairs." Draco rasped and I nodded in agreement, kissing him hard before walking to the stairs as he followed me. "Draco?" I turned around, a wicked thought popping into my mind. "Don't forget the cake," I said, and a huge grin spread across Draco's face as he hurried back into the kitchen while I made my way upstairs, giggling madly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you finish writing a chapter and forget to press "publish". Thank you so much for reading, my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, feel free to leave some kudos/feedback - I read and respond to everyone! Love y'all! - H x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hey there! It's been a minute, hasn't it! Sorry about the delay, everyone. I was going through some stuff and lost my drive to continue writing, but I'm back!

I landed gently on the front porch of our home, one hand on my swollen belly and the other holding my shopping bag. "Merlin, I don't remember it being that difficult to apparate with Cassie. You're a handful, little one." I said, rubbing my bump and smiling. Draco and I were going to be parents again in just one more month. Cassie was over the moon about being a big sister - well, as over the moon as a three-year-old can be. 

I moved to the door, ready to open it and see my girl, and then my heart stopped. The front door was ajar, and the lock had been blown off. I dropped my bag and pulled out my wand, nudging the door open and gasping. The house was ransacked. Furniture was turned over, books were splayed everywhere, shattered glass littered the floor. "Genny? Genevieve, where are you?" I called out, trying to find the sitter I had left Cassie with. I found her lying in the kitchen, unconscious and bleeding from her head slightly. "Genny, oh no, Genny..." I said, hurrying over and dropping down next to her, trying to wake her. She was still breathing, which was a good sign. "M...Mrs...Malfoy?" Genny whispered, her eyes opening slowly. I held her gently, trying to bring her back around. "Genny, what happened? Where is Cassie?" I asked, the panic starting to set in when I saw the cut on her hairline and just how bad the house really was. "Men...they...took...Cassie..." Genny mumbled, beginning to slip back into unconsciousness.

"Tippy!!" I yelled, and immediately our house elf popped into view. "Yes, mum?" Tippy asked, looking around at the demolished house with trepidation. I assumed she had hidden when she heard the men break into the house - I didn't blame her. From the level of destruction, these men would have done serious damage to Tippy if she had tried to intervene. "Genny is hurt. I need you to take care of her and get her to St. Mungo's. Can you do that for me?" I nearly begged, my voice shaking as tears filled my eyes. "Of course, miss," Tippy said, stepping forward to take Genny's hand. "Hang on, young miss. You'll be okay." The two apparated out of the kitchen with a pop and I stood, still brandishing my wand. I climbed the stairs slowly, moving into Cassie's room and covering my mouth as sobs erupted from it. It was destroyed. Her small bed was overturned, her toys were broken and blasted to bits, and the windows were smashed open. And in the midst of all the destruction, Cassie was nowhere to be found. I hurried into the other rooms upstairs, calling out for my desperately for my daughter, but the only sound was the summer breeze filtering through the smashed windows. Every room in the house had been ransacked. I didn't know what they had been looking for, but they took the only thing that mattered to me - my little girl.

I left the room quickly and hurried down the stairs, apparating from the front hall to the Ministry's public entrance. They had finally done away with the bloody toilets, and you now just had to walk through a different door than the muggles. I rushed inside, and thankfully most people moved out of the way when they saw a pregnant woman trying to get through the crowd. The elevator moved to the Auror department far too slowly for my liking, and I could feel the tears building with each passing second. I pushed through the heavy doors and rushed across the busy floor, bursting into Draco's office, surely red-faced and out of breath. Draco looked up and his eyes widened when he saw me standing in the doorway in such a state. "Isabelle?" His voice made everything come crashing down and I dissolved into tears, sobs wracking my body. Draco hurried forward and shut the door, pulling me into his arms. "Isa, love, what happened? Wait, where's Cassie?" I cried harder at the mention of our little girl, clinging to my husband. "Men came to the house, they attacked Genny. Everything is destroyed. They took Cassie, Draco." I wailed. Draco stared at me in disbelief, his hold loosening slightly. "What!?" I nodded, looking up at him with blurry eyes. "They took my baby, Draco. She's gone. I checked the entire house. She's gone."

Draco let go of me and ran out of his office, returning moments later with Harry and Ron in tow. "Isabelle? Merlin, what happened to you? Draco's dragging us all over the bloody department, what's going on?" Harry asked, looking at me with concern. "Is the baby okay?" Ron asked worriedly, looking down at my bump. "I came home today and our house had been ransacked. The doors and windows were broken, furniture destroyed, it's like they tore it apart from the inside out. Genny, the sitter, she was on the kitchen floor knocked out. She told me that men had broken in and attacked her, and then they took Cassie." I finished, my body beginning to shake again. "I'll alert the child cases division," Ron said, hurrying from the office. Harry pulled me into a hug and I cried freely, the fear and pain lessening a little now that I knew the right people were starting the search for Cassie. "We'll find her, Isa. We're going to bring her home to you and Draco, safe and sound." Harry kissed my head, giving me one last hug before turning to Draco. "I'm going to notify Kingsley and then I'm going to assemble my team. You do know that he might say" Draco held up his hand, cutting Harry off. "I just want her back, Harry. I don't care if I have to be on the front lines or sitting at home. I just want my baby girl back." Harry nodded, clapping him on the shoulder gently before leaving the office quickly.

\----

Not too long after I arrived, the Auror department immediately sprang into action, assigning as many available Aurors to the case as possible. Kingsley decided that Draco would not officially be put on the assignment, but granted him a supervisory role instead. After the investigation began, Draco and I found ourselves sitting in front of Marcus Roberts, an Auror who was taking down every piece of information he could about Cassie to aid in the search. "What is your daughter's full name?" Roberts asked us, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment. "Cassiopeia Elinor Malfoy, but she goes by Cassie," I said, wiping at my eyes with a tissue. "And her physical appearance?" He pressed on. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch, pulling a photo of Cassie from it. He carried photos of his family everywhere, in case he 'needed the motivation to get through the day'. "I took this only a week ago. It's the most recent photo we have." Roberts nodded, taking the photo and waving his wand over it. "Does she have any defining characteristics? Any medical conditions that we need to be worried about?" I shook my head, closing my eyes. "No, she's completely healthy. She has freckles across her nose and cheeks and a small birthmark on the back of her neck, but nothing that would make her stand out in a crowd. She's probably so scared." I said, my lower lip quivering as tears spilled onto my cheeks again. Roberts set down his quill and looked at me kindly. "Mrs. Malfoy" "Call me Isabelle, please, Marcus. You work with my husband and my brother. You can call me by my name." Roberts corrected himself, smiling a little. "Isabelle, I know this is an incredibly scary time for both of you, but I promise you, we're going to do everything we can to get Cassie back safely. We haven't failed yet, and we're not about to start."

We left Roberts' office, walking together in silence. Around us, Aurors murmured and mumbled as they went about their day, working diligently on various cases and investigations. It put me slightly more at ease with the whole situation when I saw how capable the Auror department was as a whole. "I need to grab a few things from my desk, wait for me, love," Draco said, pecking my forehead before ducking into his office. I sighed, walking aimlessly in the direction of the large wooden doors when a familiar voice stopped me. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." I turned and smiled at the tall figure of Kingsley Shacklebolt, our Minster of Magic, standing in front of me. Even though the daughter of one of his Aurors had been kidnapped and the news had now probably spread throughout the Ministry, Kinglsey's presence radiated a calm reassurance. "How are you, Minister?" I said politely and Kingsley chuckled, shaking his head. "My dear, after everything you and I have been through, I think you've earned the right to call me Kingsley." I flushed slightly, smiling up at him. "Only if you'll drop that Mrs. Malfoy rubbish and call me Isabelle." I fired back and Kingsley nodded. "Fair enough, Isabelle." He chuckled good-naturedly. "I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. I've put our top Aurors on this, and we're going to find your daughter safe and sound." Kingsley said firmly, and I felt my shoulders relax a little. It was comforting to know that Kingsley had the best of the best looking for my little girl, but at the same time, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. There were probably dozens of other cases that required the Aurors attention but they were focusing all of their efforts on us because of Kingsley's direction, and who I was.

Kingsley, like the natural-born leader he is, could see right through my straight face and patted my shoulder gently. "This is a high acuity case, Isabelle. We're not treating it any differently just because of Cassie's last name." He said honestly and I sighed a little, smiling at him. "I appreciate all of this, Kingsley. Draco and I both do." I saw Draco approaching in my peripheral vision and gave Kingsley a quick hug as my husband came over. "Hello, Minister," Draco said formally, still very aware that even though he was the parent of a case subject, he was also still at work. Kingsley shook Draco's hand firmly, his face stern but a small smile on it. "Both of you go home and get some rest. The Aurors should have finished processing your house by now, so it is safe for you to return. We will keep you updated on any new developments that come through." Draco and I thanked Kingsley again before walking towards the exit, ready to leave the madness of the Ministry behind for the night.

\----

Night had fallen by the time we made it back to our village, the moon barely shining through the clouds in the dark sky. The chilly air swirled around us as Draco and I walked up the sidewalk on our street, his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulder and mine around his waist. "Just a few more weeks and we'll get to meet the newest addition to the Malfoy family." Draco murmured, kissing my hair. "My bet is still on a boy," I said, trying to smile. Draco shook his head, chuckling. "I think it's another little girl, as perfect as her mum and big sister." I kissed Draco's cheek and walked along with him.

As we neared our house, the clouds began to clear up. I looked up into the darkening twilight, and let out a scream of pure fear. Draco looked up as well and cursed loudly, pulling me against him. The Dark Mark was hovering in the sky above our house, black, but illuminated in a menacing green glow. "Draco, oh my god, they were here. They came back!" I sobbed, clinging to him. Draco held me tightly and apparated us away, landing on Ginny and Harry's front doorstep. Draco knocked hard and Harry opened the door, and when he saw me crying and Draco in shock, he pulled us inside immediately. Ginny was feeding Lily in her high chair but did a double take when she saw the state I was in. "What in Merlin's name happened to you two?" She asked, coming over and hugging me tightly. "We left the Ministry after talking to the Aurors and were almost home, but we saw the Dark Mark. Someone cast it over our house." Draco said, and Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth. "I'll tell Kingsley," Harry said, hurrying over to the fireplace. "You're staying here tonight," Ginny said firmly, and I didn't argue. There was no way in hell that I would go back to that house tonight, or tomorrow even.

"Aunt Isabelle! Uncle Draco!" I heard two little voices yell, and I smiled when 4-year-old James and 2-year-old Albus rushed in and hugged our legs. I picked up Albus, and Draco picked up James. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for bed?" I teased, tickling Albus in his tiny golden snitch pajamas. He giggled and squirmed in my arms, yawning a little. "Come on, little man. It's time to say goodnight." I said, carrying him up the stairs as Draco followed behind me. We tucked the boys in and bid them goodnight, closing their doors quietly. Ginny appeared in the hallway toting a sleeping Lily and nodded her head towards the guest room. "Harry wants a word. I'll look in on you two in a bit." She said, hugging both of us gently and headed to the nursery. Draco and I looked at each other before walking into the guest room, where Harry was spreading a quilt on the bed. "I talked to Kingsley, he's going to have a team sweep your house again tomorrow. Once it's confirmed clear, we're going to put a whole new set of protective enchantments on it. Also, we're going to be placing a Fidelius Charm on your house, so you'll need to pick a secret keeper. Someone that you trust with the location of your home. Just think about it, you can talk to Kingsley in the morning." Harry said, placing pillows on the head of the bed.

I looked at Draco, and from the small smile in his eyes, I knew he was thinking the same thing as me. "You, Harry," I said, and Harry turned to us with a frown on his face. "What?" He said, and I smiled softly. "We want you to be our Secret Keeper," I said, and Harry's eyes widened slightly. "Wait, really?" He said, and we both nodded. "You're Isabelle's twin brother and our new baby's godfather. Who would we trust more than you?" Draco said truthfully, and Harry came over, wrapping us in a hug. "Thanks, you two. Really, I'm honored. About all of it." He said gratefully, and I leaned up to kiss his cheek. "We'll talk to Kingsley about it in the morning. Thank you, Harry." I said, and Harry kissed my forehead and gave Draco a pat on the back before exiting the guest room, closing the door behind him.

I waved my wand over my maternity dress, quickly transfiguring it into a nightgown. "I'm going to wash my face quickly, I'll be right back Draco. Draco?" I repeated, turning around and letting out a breath when I saw Draco sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands as his body shook with silent sobs. I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around him, letting him lean against me. His tears wet my shoulder but I paid no mind, rubbing his back and whispering soothingly. Draco had been holding all of this in ever since I came to him at the Ministry, and now was the first moment we had had alone to just let it all out. "I couldn't protect her. She's my baby and I couldn't protect her." Draco choked out, and I blinked back tears. "Neither could I, Draco. But you're going to get her back. You know why?" Draco looked at me and I took his hands, placing them on my belly. "Because we need our daughter and this baby needs their big sister. We had to fight to make that little girl, and I'm not about to let her be taken away from us forever." I said, and Draco pressed his lips to mine firmly. "I'm going to get her back. I promise." Draco said, cradling my cheek in his hand. I gave him a watery smile, placing a hand over the one he had on my bump. "I know you will. I have full faith in you, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for sticking around and reading, my lovelies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, feel free to leave some kudos/feedback - I read and respond to everyone! Love y'all! - H xx


End file.
